sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
International Bastard Squad
The International Bastard Squad is a team made by JonicOokami7 Diagnosis The International Bastard Squad or I.B.S for short, Is a team of mercianries that are well known in the City of Vita Nova, It has been led by Shade the Hedgehog in the past with completely different members, its is now currently led by Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze to this day The team mostly work for any type of free lance but it mostly involves fighting off the Cyrex Empire and the Dark Reframe,otherwise the group will do anything anytime. History The team's name's origins are left over from the original team as Jonic took over the team when he and his friends Jacob the Pikachu, Nega C Payne and Optimus Twat Kiefer reformed the group years later, With the help of Yuri Violet and Darkness the hedgehog the team managed to set up base in an old abandoned mansion within sector seven of the metropolis of Vita Nova City. At first the group were feared by people and mobian around the city for being mercinaries which made buisness rather tough. It wasnt until the group fought off an attack by Doctor Edgar Cyrex that the team started to gain trust from the civillians, following on the group of 6 started to floruish with their own skills and capibilitys gaining more and more trust and fans from the cityfolk. This did not mean the group did not make any new friends and teammates as the team started to grow bigger and stronger as many notable members such as Peach Lightwater and Suprisingly Shade the Hedgehog joined the team. But it was not without loss either for the death of Yuri violet depressed Jonic which made the others have to fight without their leader for some time. It was the war of Vita Nova against the dark reframe that made Jonic feel worseas his fatherly figure Breaker Earthsoul died in action giving his final wish and sword to Jonic before passing. This made Jonic turn more serious about fighting as he continue to lead the group further into battle gaining more foes and allies along the way. Base of Operation The I.B.S live in a mansion that was once abandoned 16 years ago, when the group first found it the building was a rickety old mess. but with the right skills and motivation it began to build into a great headquarters in the present day I.B.S manor has many facillitys such as a lab/workshop, Many Bedrooms and a large living room. Team Members Active Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami - Leader Jacob the Pikachu - Pokemon Fighter Nega C Payne the Bandicoot - Mechanic and inventor Optimus Twat Keifer - Pilot Peach Lightwater-Hikarikaze the Snow Leopard - Healer Elvira Darkwater the Panther - Monster hunter Reece Kiza Kelly the Panda - Brute Force Clair Nightcutter Payne the Ookami '- Head of Police Institute 'Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami - Ninja Shade the Hedgehog - Swordsman Clyde the Hedgehog - Fighter Connor the Hedgehog - Archer Finn Alexander Evans the Demon Wolf - Mage Miranda the Panther - Soldier Rx8 Sigma - Robotic Fighter Non Active Dementia Freezewater the White Tiger - Chef Toxic Lustwater the Lioness - Model/Beautician Yuri Violet the Hedgehog - Secutary Xorro the Lynx - Musician Sari Earthwater the Jackalope - Botanist Novis the Owl - Institute soldier Children Sky Joy Hikarikaze Rune Hikarikaze Tyke Payne Ethan Hikarikaze Loa Saskia Hikarikaze Voltage the Hedgehog Former Breaker Earthsoul the hedgehog - Deceased Darkness the Hedgehog - Switched Sides Ashleigh the Cat - Went her own way Friends Ashleigh the Cat Tom the Fox Aequnum the Ookami Tanya 'Rhapsody' Lockheart the Bat James Blank III the snow cat Genna Nicholes the Mink (Deceased) Foes Cyrex Empire Doctor Edgar Cyrex Bios the Creation Doctor Victor Arrogan Kathy the Ferret Gennatwo Yuritwo Dark Reframe Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami Laufeia Yamiborn ''' Project Overkill '''Darkness the hedgehog Friska Zerowater Rain Lucas McCain the Owl Jerro the Hedgehog Rivals Valiant LixTetrax Sheila 'Electra-Carol' Villette Names marked in bold are characters owned by JonicOokami7 Trivia Despite knowing what the anitials I.B.S can mean the original creator decided to keep it stating "It was too late by the time i made it" Category:Teams Category:Mercenaries Category:JonicOokami7's Characters Category:Peach Lightwater-Hikarikaze's Characters